The Fox And The Tiger
by YosoSan
Summary: Kitsune Mayonaka, an old friend of Riko, becomes a assistent coach at Seirin. She meets Kagami Taiga, and falls for him. Kitsune once played Basketball, but why did she stop? Possible Smut, rating could change. Kagami X OC.
1. Enter Kitsune

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: This is my new Kagami lemon! It features another one of my OC's, Kitsune Mayonaka. I'm debating whether there will be smut or not... until then, enjoy!**

Although it had been a long and hard game, Seirin had done it. They had beat Too Academy. Kagami was exhausted, pushing himself way to hard. He could barely move. He had to be carried out of the locker rooms and to a nearby restaurant. After eating, the group left. Kuroko, having found a dog ( that looked just like him) had no idea that Kagami was afraid. Even if the dog was small, and virtually harmless (although it bit Koga) Kagami refused to go near him. Eventually, Kagami got over it, and became friends with Tetsuya #2. Riko had announced that today's training would be a little different. Walking down many paths and stopping at a small candy shop, everyone went inside. Inside, the walls were covered with shelves of candy, sweets, and baked goods. "Murasakibara-kun would love it here." Kuroko murmured. Riko went up to the counter, where a elderly lady stood at the register.

"Obaa-chan, hello! Where is Kitsune?" The elderly lady smiled, and tapped her finger against her forehead.

"She's probably sleeping at home. You know how lazy she is on Fridays." Riko bought a couple of pieces of candy, said her goodbyes, and walked out of the store. Following Riko, Hyuga was the first to speak.

"Where are we going? Shouldn't we be practicing?"

"We have to see my friend first." Arriving at a small house, Riko produced a key from her pocket, and led everyone inside. Running up the stairs, Riko then proceeded to knock down a wood door. "KITSUNE! GET THE HELL UP!" Pulling the blanket off of the sleeping girl, the girl rolled off her bed, and fell on her back.

"WHAT THE FUCK?! Riko, what the hell man? I was sleeping!" The girl rubbed her head, and Kagami noticed that she was only wearing a loose shirt and her panties. Blushing he turned away.

"Wake up Kitsune! I need your help for practice! And get dressed!" With that, Riko turned and walked downstairs. About five minutes later, the girl named Kitsune ran downstairs. She had a tank top on, with shorts that reached her mid-thighs. She had socks on, and was childishly running and sliding on the hardwood floors. Riko angrily yelled at her to stop, but she stuck her tongue out. The Seirin team was dumbfounded. Was this girl nuts? Riko could easily punish her.

"So, what do you need my help with?" Kitsune yawned once more. Riko explained how they had just won against Too, and that they needed an extra hand with training. "Ah, and you came to me."

"Yeah. I don't know anyone who can fake better than you. I need your help." Kitsune sighed, but otherwise agreed to help. Walking outside, Kitsune put on a pair of shoes, similar to Kagami's, but black with a pink stripe. While making their way to the park, Riko said: "Oh. I forgot to introduce you to my team. Everyone, this is Mayonaka Kitsune." Kitsune smiled, and shyly rubbed the back of her neck.

"Hi. Nice to meet you. You all can call me Kitsune." Seirin's basketball team learned that Riko and Kitsune were good friends, and that Kitsune was a basketball player, although, now she didn't play anymore. "Ranked number one in fakes." A smile appeared on her lips, remembering how she had reached that rank.

Kitsune was much more lenient with practice. She hardly ever yelled at the team, and kept telling them over and over how impressed she was with their skills. After a long and hard practice, a break was allowed. It was only one o'clock, as Riko had made the team wake up early to practice. A bunch of footsteps was heard heading in their direction. Too Academy was walking towards Seirin. Aomine and Kagami started going at it, fighting once again. A pink haired girl approached Kitsune and Riko. "Ahh, it's Kagami-kun with incredible jumping power! And the barely B Riko!" Kitsune busted out laughing, rolling around on the ground while Riko punished the Seirin team for looking at Momoi. "Oh! I know you! Mayonaka Kitsune, a C almost D cup, and the top ranked player for fakes!"

"She can tell boob sizes? Both cool, and slightly creepy." Kitsune had stopped laughing, but by the look on her face, you could tell that she wanted to giggle some more.

"Ehh? Isn't that Yosen? And Rakuzan? Look over there! Shutoku and Kaijo! All walking this way!" Koga screamed out, and sure enough, all four highschool teams were walking towards Kitsune and Seirin. It wasn't long before the schools began fighting, and yelling at each other.

"Are they always like this?" Kitsune was surprised. She was considered childish by Riko and her family, but she didn't act like this. Sitting down, she decided that she would just watch to see how this would go down. After a while, Yosen was going to challenge Too, while Seirin would challenge Shutoku, and Kaijo would challenge Rakuzan. A smile tugging at her lips, Kitsune was surprised to see that they would play a game, on a Friday, when they could be doing something else. "Basketball junkies..." Kitsune smirked, but otherwise, stayed to watch Seirin's game. She noticed that Kuroko and Kagami were working together, passing and dunking with each other's help. Kagami was the one that always dunked, jumping with incredible height, and allowing Seirin to score. He was very tall for a high school boy, and muscular too. Wait, why the hell was Kitsune noticing that? She couldn't deny it, Kagami had a nice body. But she barely knew him, and barely even talked to him. Her cheeks became a rosy pink, and she avoided looking Kagami for the rest of the game. Soon, she left, her stomach rumbling. Saying her goodbyes to Riko and the team, Kitsune headed off to the nearest restaurant. Ordering a burger, Pepsi, and a side of fries, Kitsune went outside, as the inside of the restaurant was too crowded, with no open seats. She sat on a bench, and started to eat. She stared off into the distance, watching a group of kids play basketball. Heh, she remembered the time she had spent playing basketball, when it was nothing more than a fun game, nothing more than an activity she played with her friends. Then that all ended...

_"Number nine is down! Number nine is down!" The announcers blared, but it was too late. Kitsune was on the ground, choking on her own blood. Her leg was twisted, and sharp pain shot through her body whenever she tried to move it. Her team came running, screaming for help, but it was already too late... Kitsune cried, not because of the pain, but because she knew: she would no longer be able to play basketball. Her "teammate", her supposed "Best Friend" looked down at her with such hate, such scorn... her "teammate" was the cause of this. He was the reason she was on the floor. _

"Yo, can I sit here?" Kitsune was snapped out of her memory by a familiar voice. She looked up from her meal, to find Kagami standing in front of her. Oh God, why'd it have to be him? Kitsune nodded, and scooted over to allow Kagami to sit down. She noticed the pile of hamburgers he was carrying, and he soon began eating. Sitting in awkward silence, Kitsune continues to eat at her burger. She feels a pair of eyes on her, but ignores it, scared to look up at Kagami. After a while however, she beginning to get annoyed.

"I would appreciate it if you would not stare at me while I eat." She tried to sound curt, but it came out as a half-hearted remark.

"Oh, sorry. I was just surprised that your eating a whole meal. Most girls I know only order a drink, but they never eat." Was this a complement, or an insult? Growing up, Kitsune never cared about her weight all that much. If she was hungry, she ate a meal. She played basketball, and this kept her skinny.

"I'd rather be a little chubby than look like a damn stick. So, I eat when I'm hungry." She had intended for it to sound angry, but it came out as a sad whisper. Damn, why was this happening?

"I didn't mean it as a insult." Kagami continued to eat his burger, and then suddenly groaned. "I forgot to buy a drink."

"You can have some of mine." Kitsune offered up her soda, and Kagami took it. Gulping it down, he returned it with only a fourth of soda remaining. Kitsune rolled her eyes, what the hell was she going to drink?

"Sorry about that. I owe you one. Also, you're Kitsune, right? A friend of our coach?" Kitsune nodded, secretly screaming inside that he knew her name. "Well, it's nice to meet you. I'm Kagami Taiga, and I'm going to become number one in all of Japan!" Kitsune smiled. He seemed pretty serious about his goal. The two continued to talk, Kagami spoke about his time in America, while Kitsune spoke about playing basketball and her childhood with Riko. She talked about how Riko had dragged Kitsune to Seirin, when Kitsune wanted to go to Rakuzan in Kyoto.

"I'm kind of glad I went to Seirin though. It's a pretty nice school." Soon, the sun started to set, and Kitsune said that she had to go. It turned out that Kagami lived a few blocks down from her house, and the two walked home. They stopped in front of Kitsune's house, and Kitsune waved goodbye.

"See you later, Sune." With that Kagami walked off. Closing the door, Kitsune let a goofy smile find it's way on to her face.

"He called me Sune..." Blushing uncontrollably, Kitsune ran up the stairs, and buried her face in her pillow. Kagami continued to walk, and smiled at the thought of seeing Kitsune at school and practice. She was good companion, and made nice company. Her black hair that barely made it pass the middle of her back, and her bright pink eyes, full of mischief. Kagami sighed as he felt his face heat up, and a wave of red washed over his cheeks. Maybe, he'd ask Kitsune on a date when he knew her well enough.


	2. Mayonaka's Sweets

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Thank you for the Reviews! **

**Xxdreamergirl95xX: Thank you, and I love you too! Your continued reviews had helped me to create new chapters.**

**Xion Knight: Thank you for your reviews as well, I thank you for helping me to create new chapters!**

It was a Saturday, and Kitsune groaned as she dragged herself out of bed. She was never a morning person. Luckily, there was no Seirin team, and no Riko to force her to do something productive today. After brushing her teeth, Kitsune walked down the stairs, to find her grandma cooking breakfast. "Good morning, Obaa-chan." Kitsune smiled, as the old woman returned her greeting. Her grandma had allowed Kitsune to stay with her ( although her parents were reluctant to at first) and always cheered up Kitsune every morning.

"Kit-chan, who was that red haired boy you were walking with last night?" Kitsune's face turned as red as Kagami's hair.

"O-oh, that was my friend, Kagami Taiga."

"Hmm? Was he JUST a friend?" Kitsune's grandma laughed as Kitsune denied everything her grandma asked her, with her face almost as red as the strawberry she was cutting. "Kitsune, if you like the boy, just tell me. I was once young as well, and me and your grandpa understand situations like these very well." With that, Kitsune calmed down a bit. Kitsune didn't know anyone that had been together longer than her Obaa-chan and Ojii-san. The two were in their mid-sixties, and had been married for over forty years. Did her grandma really understand her situation? A boy she had barely met, and she already liked him? Damn, Kitsune really wanted to slap herself. She wasn't supposed to be fretting over a boy.

"Obaa-chan, I'm going to open the shop, and help Ojii-san." Kitsune grabbed her bag, and left the house. Walking over to her grandparents shop, she saw her grandfather at the cash register, and waved.

"Ah, Kit-chan, it's nice to see that you're up early." Walking over and giving her grandfather a hug, Kitsune walked over to the back to put down her bag. "Kit-chan! Put these on!" Holding up cat ears and a cat tail, Kitsune sighed loudly. She had forgotten. Every Saturday, was Neko day. Her grandparents created it, hoping that it would attract customers. It didn't work that well. Although it was a pain in the ass, Kitsune put it on anyway. Usually, the only customers they would get on Saturdays were small kids who Kitsune let have a lot of candy for a small amount of yen. Standing at the register, Kitsune popped a small lollipop in her mouth. Hmm, it tasted like green apple. Closing her eyes, she thought of her days as the number one ranked in fakes for basketball. Everyone knew her name. Mayonaka Kitsune, "The Mist." A bell rang, which meant that a customer was present.

"Ah, welcome to Mayonaka's Sweets! How may I help yo-" Turning around, Kitsune saw the last person she wanted to see on Neko day: Kagami Taiga.

Kagami had walked in the small sweet shop, hoping to find a snack. He had no idea Kitsune worked here. However, after seeing Kitsune in a cat outfit, he forgot about the snack that he had came for. Kitsune turned around, and saw him, her expression changing from a nice, approachable girl that worked in a sweet shop, to a shy and embarrassed girl. A blush appeared on her face, and Kagami smiled. Was he the cause of that? "Yo, Sune." There! He was using that nickname again! Oh God, that made Kitsune's blush worse. Turning away, she hoped that she could calm herself.

"W-what can I help you with?" Kitsune made sure not to make eye contact with Kagami.

"I came for a snack. Think you can help me?" Kitsune wanted to say something cocky back, but her voice wasn't working, and quite frankly, it was pissing her off. Damn Kagami, and his unconscious ability to make Kitsune act like this. Kitsune walked over to Kagami, looking at the floor the whole time.

"Do you want a specific flavor?" Kitsune secretly cheered that her voice came out normal, not stuttering, or sounding nothing like her at all.

"Um, no, not really. What do you recommend?" Kitsune sighed, she hated when customers did this to her.

"Dude, I work in this shop. You're not giving me much to work with here." After that remark, Kagami started to laugh. Oh God, even his laugh was sexy. _Annnnnnd it's back, _Kitsune thought when she felt her blush return to her cheeks.

"Umm, something sweet."

"Are you kidding me? This is a SWEET SHOP."

"Oh. Heh, I guess something chocolatety."

"Now I know why Riko calls you Bakagami." It was Kitsune's turn to laugh, as Kagami was unable to form a sentence after being called the nickname he dreaded. Kitsune led Kagami around the store, showing him various candy, ranging from chocolate bars, to boxes of Pocky. He eventually settled on two boxes of Pocky, some lollipops, and candy bar in the shape of a tiger. Ringing up his items, Kagami noticed how short Kitsune was. She couldn't be any taller than Kuroko! "Okay, your total is 210 yen." Kagami paid, and grabbed his bag of sweets. "Have a nice day, and come back soon." Kagami stopped, and pulled out his tiger candy bar. Breaking it in half, he gave the face to Kitsune.

"Thanks for your help." With that, Kagami was gone. Kitsune looked at the small chocolate bar in her hand. Although she worked here, her grandparents hardly ever let her eat the candy. She bit off a piece and nearly fainted. It was delicious! Possibly the best candy she ever tasted. She looked at the shelf that contained the chocolate bars. The name of the candy was Taiga Chocolate. Kitsune's eyes opened wide, and she groaned. He was even her favorite flavor of chocolate. Sighing, she continued to eat the rest of the chocolate bar.

"Kagami-kun, where have you been?" Kuroko suddenly appeared out of nowhere, and Kagami dropped his bag of sweets, revealing the delectible treats he had purchased earlier. Kuroko picked up a lollipop. "Isn't this from Mayonaka's Sweets?"

"Yes, it is."

"You went there to see Kitsune didn't you?"

"N-no! I didn't know that she worked there!"

"Her last name is Mayonaka. You really are Bakagami."

"Shut the hell up, Kuroko!"


	3. Advice

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Thanks again for the continued reviews! I'm trying my very best to update this story and my Murasakibara story, all while making a new Aomine fic. I will continue to update my stories daily! Thank you to everyone who reviewed, you've made me very happy! I hope you all have a great holiday!**

Seirin had kept training, and soon, had defeated Yosen in the Winter Cup. Kitsune was very happy, happily cheering on her team as both a assistant coach, and a student of Seirin. After the game, the basketball team celebrated, going to Maji Burger to eat, with Riko and Kitsune splitting the bill. The team happily talked, and devised a strategy to use against their next opponents, Kaijo High. Kitsune was surprisingly quiet, and hardly ever spoke. Kagami looked at her confused, when it came to basketball, Kitsune was the one who talked the most. "What do you think Kitsune? What should we do against Kaijo?" Riko looked over at Kitsune, not noticing her friend's sudden quietness.

"Hmm... Kaijo has a former member from the Generation Of Miracles on their team... right Kuroko?"

"Yes. Kise Ryota, the former small forward of Teiko. He can copy moves."

"That proves to be quite troublesome for us. If he can copy moves, then we shouldn't show him any special skills in the first half. We should try to keep our moves mediocre, and try to score without using Kagami all that much." Kitsune was surprised at how hard it was to say Kagami's name. Her throat suddenly became dry, and she had to wheeze out the rest of her sentence. God, she hated this feeling. The feeling of liking someone, and being so close to them that it messes you up. Pushing these thoughts from her mind, Kitsune continued. "In the first half, let's allow Kagami and Kuroko to rest. Try and score points without using any of your special skills. In the second half, let's switch Kuroko and Kagami in. Wait until the last quarter to use any of your skills. That way, if Kise copies them, then he won't have that much time to use them. Or..." Kitsune closed her eyes. "We can be a little risky." The team looked up. "We could put Kagami and Kuroko in for the first quarter, and let them use their special moves. However, they would use their moves on a weaker level. Perhaps Kise won't copy it, and we'll have more time. Or if he does... then he'll copy the weaker move and power it up a little, but it still won't be able to pass the original. Then we'll take Kuroko and Kagami out, and allow them to rest, then put them back in the second half. It might be a little risky, but if we're going to win this thing, there is no harm in being a little risky." Kitsune looked up, and gave a smile. "I have full faith in you guys." It was a firm and genuine remark. Yes, Kitsune did care for the team. She had no doubt that they had talent, and that they would go far in the Winter Cup.

"Well, if it isn't Seirin." Kitsune looked up, and saw the Yosen team standing around the table. Kitsune almost choked on her soda. The tension in the air was making Kitsune afraid. If the two teams started to fight, then it would be disastrous. What would she do? Kagami stood up, and started to yell at Himuro. Weren't they once brothers? Why did they constantly fight like little girls? Kitsune sighed, and pushed the two boys away from each other.

"Kagami, sit down. You're disturbing the other customers here." Kitsune said softly, but her voice was firm and commanding.

"What about him?! He is part of the problem!" Kagami growled, and glared at Himuro.

"He is not on my team, therefore, not under my control. I cannot yell at someone that is not part of Seirin." Kitsune sighed, and removed her hand from the two boys. "And please stop fighting like little girls. If you have a problem, then settle it." Kagami started at Kitsune things like "I don't fight like a little girl!" and "He's the little girl!" Kitsune giggled. So fun to tease him.

"Hmm? If you don't mind me asking... are you... Mayonaka Kitsune?" Himuro softly asked, and Kitsune nodded. "Ah! You were that basketball player! The one that was ranked the best in fakes! But then you disappeared... why did stop playing basketball?" Kitsune's face was drained of all color at the last remark. She looked as if someone had stabbed her. Regaining her composure, Kitsune answered.

"I quit because I didn't want to play anymore." _That's a lie. _

"Oh, but you had such a bright future ahead! You could have paved a career from basketball!" _Please stop asking questions. You're making this harder than it already is._

"I know... I just wanted to stop..." _I wanted to stop because of him..._

Thankfully, Himuro dropped the subject soon after, and Kitsune sighed from relief. That boy had recognized her. Did he see through her lies? She hoped not. After, the team soon ended their celebration. Walking their separate ways, the team dispersed into different directions. Kagami and Kitsune continued to walk home, although, this walk wasn't filled with talking like the last one. Kitsune decided that she would take a chance and ask Kagami about his relationship with Himuro. "Um, Kagami-kun, why do you and Himuro fight so much?"

"Because we are no longer brothers. We severed the ties as brothers when we faced each other on the court today."

"That is no reason to stop being brothers. Being rivals and brothers are not that different. Is it that hard... to be both?"

"Kuroko told me something similar to that after the game."

"Then, you should listen to Kuroko. If you become brothers again with Himuro, I think that it would help you both." Kagami pondered this for a bit. Would it really work? Both Kuroko and Kitsune had advised him to talk to Himuro, and become brothers again. But... would it work? "If you don't take a chance, then you'll never know his opinion on this subject. You'll live the rest of your life not knowing what Himuro truly thinks. Once you sever your ties to someone... it's very hard to repair them." Kagami looked at the shorter girl in front of him. The way she had said the last part... did she speak from experience? "And just so you know... I'm telling you to do this as a friend, not a coach." Kitsune said nothing more on the walk home, and for that Kagami was grateful. It left to his own thoughts. Could Himuro and him really become brothers again? And Kitsune... she had said that she was supporting him as a friend. She was really nice... and yet, she had barely known him. She had only known him for about a month now... but she had already shown more emotion and empathy than Riko. Arriving at Kitsune's house, Kitsune turned around and waved goodbye. "See you later, Kagami-kun." Kitsune gasped as Kagami moved closer, and pulled Kitsune into a hug.

"Thank you, for helping me Sune..." Kagami then pulled away, smiled, and walked away. Kitsune couldn't move. Had Kagami just... hugged her? Her face was hotter than it's ever been, her arms trembling, and her knees about to buckle at any moment. Why... why just after a hug this happened? It wasn't like he kissed her or anything. After standing outside for about ten minutes, Kitsune went inside, and ran upstairs. She dived onto her bed and hugged her pillow. Kagami had hugged her. The moment replayed over and over in her mind. She smiled. He had hugged her! A squeal escaped her mouth, and she rolled around on her bed.

"Just a friend huh?" Obaa-chan smiled, as she continued to cut vegetables for dinner. "Heh, a friend does not act like that around another friend." Laughing to herself, the sixty year-old woman thought of the days when Kitsune was younger, when she used to play basketball and come home happy everyday. When she used to bring her family to her games, and show them just how much she could do.

On his way home, Kagami was thinking about his earlier actions. Did he really just hug Kitsune? He didn't think about his actions until his arms were already wrapped around her. When he looked at her face, she didn't look disgusted, but rather confused. Kagami sighed, he hoped that things wouldn't be awkward between him and her later on.


	4. Awkward Moment

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Because of good reviews, I made the next chapter for you guys early! Thank you!**

Kitsune looked out her grandparent's store, watching as snow flurrys darted past. Tokyo never saw that much snow, and Kitsune watched in amazement as the little flurrys floated past her windows. It was soon to be Christmas, and she had yet to buy gifts. There was not many customers, an occasional child would walk in, but other than that, the store was relatively empty. "Kit-chan, if you'd like, you can leave. Me and your grandfather can handle the store by ourselves." Kitsune was reluctant to leave, but her grandparents insisted that she go out. Grabbing her bag, Kitsune left, and went to go to the mall. She needed to buy presents for everyone, after all. She had pay from her grandparents, and that would be more than enough to get presents for the Seirin team. She had even called Riko, and asked her about what she should buy for the team. She had bought Izuki a pun book (one that she made sure he didn't have), along with other items for the rest of the team. She had even bought a game that was centered around dogs for Riko. She had even bought a little basketball for Tetsuya #2. Smiling, she was ready to leave when she remembered that she needed to buy a present for Kagami. She sighed. What would she buy him? He wasn't the easiest person to buy for. She turned around and walked away, looking around for a shop to buy Kagami's present.

Kitsune opened the door, only to find the house empty. A note was on the counter, from her grandparents.

_ Went out to buy groceries, and deliver presents. Dinner's in the oven._

_Oh, and if your "friend" is over, tell him we said hello! _

_ From, _

_ Obaa-chan and Ojii-san_

Kitsune swore that she heard her grandmother's laughter after she read the second line. He cheeks became red, and Kitsune smiled. Her grandparents may tease her alot, but she couldn't live without him. Kitsune placed her gifts on the table, and went to bathe. Apearing back downstairs with a large T-shirt and soccer shorts, Kitsune warmed up the pizza left in the oven. She then, got to wrapping. Kitsune loved wrapping gifts. Her mother taught her a long time ago, and she continued practicing, to the point where she could make origami bows. Kitsune soon finished, and sat down on the chair, exhausted. Before she knew, she had fallen asleep.

Kitsune awoke the next morning, and sighed. It was Sunday, and she had nothing to do. Her grandparents shop was open, and being that she had nothing better to do, she left for Mayonaka's Sweets. Kitsune only could think of how cold it was. Her cheeks and nose were getting numb, and when she passed by a store window, she saw that they were red. _And for once, it's not because of Kagami..._ Kitsune was pulled out of her thoughts as her phone rang, and a picture of Kitsune and Riko as kids appeared on the screen. "Hello?"

"Ah, good, you answered! I need your help! I have to go Christmas shopping, but I told the boys that they need to go to the Seirin Gym for a practice match against Too Academy! Can you cover for me?"

"I got your back, Riko." A squeal of excitement was heard from the girl on the other side, and an endless amount of thank yous were heard from the other side. Kitsune said goodbye, and headed for the Seirin gym. Walking inside, she found Seirin already on the court, and Too walking onto the court. The screeches that the players made when they ran on the gym floor usually would have annoyed Kitsune, but today, it didn't annoy her all that much.

"Yo, Sune. Where's Riko?" Kitsune wanted to slap Kagami, using that nickname in front of other people! Seirin's team was looking at her funny now, and Too's Aomine was looking at her with a big grin on his face. No doubt Kitsune's face was red, but for the time being, she ignored it.

"Riko had to stay with her family today. It's going to be only me. Sorry 'bout that..." Kitsune smiled awkwardly, and then walked over to the courts. Grabbing a basketball, walked back over to Too. She handed the ball over to Momoi. "Can you do the tip-off?" Momoi nodded, and Kitsune went to sit down by the sideline. Too's coach looked at her weirdly, if she was the coach (or at least, subbing for the coach) why wasn't she by the bench? The game continued on, and soon, Too was beaten, 103-102. It was a close game, and Kitsune nearly fainted many times. She had always hated losing, whether she was a spectator, or a player. She happily congratulated the team, and went over to congratulate Too as well. After that, the Seirin team and Too began to practice together, continuing to play practice games against each other. Kitsune silently grabbed a basketball, and headed over to a small, secluded area that was not occupied by any other players. She shot a hoop, and to her disappointment, it missed. Pouting, Kitsune grabbed the ball and tried again. This time, the ball went in, not touching the rim, or even making a sound. Smiling to herself, Kitsune walked over to grab the ball.

"Kitsune-san."

"HOLY MOTHER OF- Kuroko, please do not scare me like that."

"Sorry. Kitsune-san. Riko-san told us that you were a good player at fakes. Could you show me a move?" Kuroko, for once, did not have to look up to speak with Kitsune, because she was the same height as him. Kitsune smiled.

"Hm. Which one would you like to see?"

"The Two-Faced Fake." Kitsune smile grew wider, as he knew the move by it's name. Created by Kitsune, she liked to call it the TFF for short. Kitsune nodded, and grabbed the basketball.

"You ready?" Kuroko positioned himself, and Kitsune got ready. Exhaling and inhaling, Kitsune soon started to dribble. Then, it happened. A perfect replica of Kitsune, a clone, went side by side with Kitsune. Which one was the real thing? The two Kitsune's ran off into different directions, each holding a ball. Kuroko looked around, and decided which one he would go after. He went in front of the Kitsune and blocked, only to have it disappear. Kuroko looked towards the hoop, and Kitsune was already in the air. She dunked it, and it went in. A perfect fake. Kitsune landed, panting, and Kuroko walked over to her.

"I do not understand how this works."

"My dribble messed you up, huh? Well, that's when The Two-Faced Fake started. By focusing on my dribbling, your ears were being used the most. Your eyes were not being used as much, and that's when I moved. You were distracted by the dribbling noise, and when I ran, it appeared as if there were two of me. It might be a little hard to understand, but that's how it works." Kitsune gave a smile, while Kuroko's usual deadpan face remained. Kitsune allowed Seirin to leave early, and made her way home. Kagami did not walk with her today, and it bothered Kitsune much more than she cared to admit. _Is he avoiding me? Did I do something wrong? Why am I fussing so much over this? _Unlocking the door with her key, Kitsune threw her bags on the floor. Her phone rumbled in her pocket.

_From: Obaa-chan_

_ Staying late in the shop with your grandpa. There is money on the counter for food, if you want to. Be safe, and goodnight._

Kitsune sighed. She hated when her grandparents stayed late. The house felt empty. Dragging herself up the steep steps, Kitsune took a quick shower ( her grandmother had forgotten to turn on the heater) and put on a large T-shirt that once belonged to her older brother. Because she was the only one home, she didn't see the need to put on pants or shorts. She ordered pizza, and sat down at the table. She soon heard a pitter-patter noise on the window, and looked up to find it raining. A sudden knock on the door, and Kitsune almost fell out of her chair. Should she answer it? Should she ignore it? Ah, but it might be her grandparents! Opening the door, Kitsune saw Kagami, drenched in rain. "Yo, Sune. Umm, I don't have my key, so can I stay here for a little while?"

"Yes, come inside! If you stay out here too long, you'll get a cold!" Kitsune grabbed Kagami arm, and dragged him inside. Kagami placed his things on the floor, next to his shoes, and sat down on a couch. "Here, I got you a towel..." Kitsune passed Kagami a white towel, and he grabbed it, barely brushing against Kitsune's fingers. Kitsune dropped the towel, and Kagami looked up, to see Kitsune blushing. Her face was bright red, and Kagami stared at her. _Why...why is this happening? Why am I acting like a little girl with a crush? I shouldn't be acting like this! _Kitsune's thoughts were all scrambled, and she quickly changed the subject. "W-would you like some pizza?"

"Yes, please." Kitsune stood up to get the pizza box on the table, when she felt wind blow up her T-shirt. Kagami's face turned bright red, and Kitsune was hit with realization. _I'm... I'm not wearing any pants! _Kitsune's face was burning with embarrassment.

"A-ah, I'm sorry! I'm not properly dr-essed..." Kitsune closed her eyes, her flushing face getting hotter and hotter every second. Kitsune felt like crying. She then felt a hand on her back, and reopening her eyes, Kitsune saw Kagami in front of her. He had to look down, but he pulled Kitsune closer and closer, until their lips connected into a soft kiss.


	5. Betrayal

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Merry Christmas! I hope you all have a wonderful holiday! And yes, I will be starting an Aomine fic as soon as I finish the final chapters for The Pocky Game. Also, who "he" is and why Kitsune quit basketball will be revealed soon! Also, when Alex is talking, some words are misspelled on purpose!**

Kagami pulled away, and looked at the small girl in front of him. Her eyes were open widely, her lips quivering, and her cheeks a growing scarlet color. _The way to tell if a girl likes you back is if you kiss her. You kiss her once, she of course, will be surprised. Kiss her again, and if she lets you, she likes you back. If she pushes you away, boom, you just got rejected, and you have also made your friendship awkward. _Kagami remembered when Alex had told him and Himuro this back in the states. After seeing Kitsune so flustered and after getting to know her, she became the center of his thoughts. When he walked home alone, he missed her presence. Walking to his apartment, he found a note on the door, from Alex, who was staying with him for her duration of time in Japan.

_To Kagami_

_ Went out to go get some food, and also gonna grab some of that sake I heard about! Oh, and I took your key._

_ From, _

_ Alex_

Kagami crushed the note in his hand. What kind of guest takes something, and expects it to be okay?! Alex was gonna hear it from Kagami when she got back. He sighed, not knowing what to do until Alex returned. He thought of walking to Kitsune's house, and maybe that would help pass the time. _But would she let me in? Would I be intruding? _Kagami pushed these thoughts from his mind, and walked to Kitsune's house. He felt wetness on his forehead, and looked to the sky, only to find it drizzling. Drizzling soon turned to pouring, and he ran to Kitsune's house, praying that she would let him in. She did, and even gave him a towel to dry off. Kitsune started acting weirdly around Kagami, especially after he had hugged her. At school, he felt eyes on him, and turning around, he saw Kitsune, who quickly averted her gaze. When she stood up, and he saw her panties, of course, he became flustered. He had wanted to ask her on a date, but the fear of rejection lingered in his mind. _"If you don't take a chance, you'll live the rest of your life not knowing what the other person thought..." _Wasn't it Kitsune that told him this? Kagami stood up. He had to take a chance, no matter what happened. That's when he kissed Kitsune. Kagami looked at the tiny girl. _No tears, she's not making an attempt to move..._ Kagami leaned in once more, rapidly decreasing the space between him and Kitsune. _If she pushes you away, you just got rejected. _Alex's words echoed in Kagami's head as his lips barely brushed against Kitsune's for a second time. At that moment, before Kagami could deepen the kiss, a thud was heard at the door. Kagami stopped, and turned towards the sound that shook the house. Kitsune gently removed Kagami's hand from her back. She ran towards the door to find a drunken Alex, stumbling and the smell of alcohol reeking from her. "Ehh? This isn't *hiccup* Kagami's house?"

"Umm, hello? Are you alright? Do you need some medicine?"

"Well, if it ain't *hic* that girl dat Kagami always talking 'bout! Nice to meet ya, I'm Alex Garcia! *hic*" Alex was slurring, and continuously falling down, and Kitsune ran to help her.

"Alex, you drunk ass! And don't take my key next time!" Kagami grabbed Alex from Kitsune. "Sorry 'bout her, Sune. I'll take her now." Kitsune nodded, and let go of Alex. "We're going home now, Alex." Kagami dragged Alex back to his apartment. "Bye, Sune."

"Bye, Kagami." Kitsune mustered a small wave, and returned to her house. That girl, she was the ex-WNBA player. When Kitsune was a child, she always admired Alex. Never did she ever think that she'd meet her in person. Or, drunk out of her mind like that. Kitsune sighed, and went upstairs, having no more energy. Kitsune pulled her blanket over her, and tried to go to sleep, but failed. Kagami had kissed her. Out of nowhere. And he tried a second time too. Kitsune was trying her hardest to be infuriated, but she couldn't. Whenever it came to Kagami, Kitsune found herself making exception after exception. If someone other than Kagami had kissed her like that, she would have resisted. She wasn't the best fighter, but damn, did she have a bad mouth and she was great at insults and comebacks. She would at least tried to yell at the guy for thinking that it was okay for them to kiss her like that. But Kagami... she had let him kiss her without a fight. Without a single cuss word or disrespectful comment. Because she liked him, because he was her crush so to speak, did that make it okay? Kitsune's brain started to hurt from all worrying, and she focused on sleeping for tomorrow. Waking up the next day, she headed to school with more energy than normal. After school was practice with the Seirin team. Kitsune gulped. Was she mentally prepared to face Kagami? The team? She had Riko, so it would be alright. Her phone rang, Killer Lady blasting throughout the school courtyard. Swiftly answering it, it was Riko. "Riko?"

"Ah, Kitsune! I can't come to school today, I don't feel good... do you think you can handle by yourself?" Kitsune assured Riko that she could do it, and closed her phone. Great. Now she would have to face Kagami by herself. The school day went by faster than Kitsune had hoped, and she headed to the gym.

"Ah, Kitsune-chan? Where's Riko?"

"She's out sick. Caught a cold. And, you know, her dad's keeping her at home." Sometimes, Kitsune wondered if Aida-san was just a bit TOO protective. Sighing, she let Hyuga run most of the practice, she just wasn't feeling up to the task today. She had caught Kagami giving her sideways glances, but she refused to look up and give him the satisfaction. Why was she being so stingy? She wasn't so sure herself, but it felt good to annoy him. Seirin's practice ended, and Kitsune stayed behind to look at the upcoming matches. They would only face Kaijo if they won against another high school. But if Kaijo lost... Kitsune dropped her clipboard, and she became immensely worried. She picked up her phone and did the only thing she could.

Riko returned to Seirin the next day, and opened the gym doors to find her basketball team, in a huddle. She asked them what was wrong, and they said nothing, but held up a paper.

_Official Withdrawal Form (Winter Cup)_

_ Please fill out this form to withdraw from the Winter Cup. _

The form was completely filled out. Riko looked up astounded. "WHO ASKED FOR THIS FORM?!" Everyone denied it. "Where's Kitsune?" Riko couldn't believe it, why would Kitsune do this? Storming off to Kitsune's house, Riko busted down Kitsune's door. "Who the hell do you think you are, Kitsune? You have no right to cancel our participation in the Winter Cup!" Riko was yelling, while the team of Seirin shook their heads.

"We worked hard for this Kitsune!"

"DAMMIT KITSUNE! DO YOU HAVE NO FAITH IN US?!" Kagami's anger became visible, as his aura grew darker. He walked over to the girl, and leaned down, so he could look down at her. "WHY, AFTER ALL THAT WE'VE DONE... WOULD YOU REMOVE US?!" Kitsune looked up, a defiant look in her eyes. "You know... you're no better than him. Looking down on me... when you don't even know what's happened. Fuck you." Kitsune looked up, and her eyes were filled with tears, threatening to spill over any moment. "You don't fucking know..." With that, Kitsune looked away, tears falling down her cheeks. She walked out the door, and made sure to slam the door. Loud. Riko sighed.

"Why would she do...?" Riko looked over on the couch. Presents, and lots of them. Each addressed to a different teammate of Seirin- there was even one for #2. "Presents?" Riko passed them out. Christmas was tomorrow... Riko opened her gift, and gasped. "T-the game I wanted?" Everyone proceeded to open their gifts as well, each surprised at what it contained.

"A pun book?" Izuki looked like he was going to pass out. Kagami, having calmed down, ripped open his present.

_You were always complaining how your shoes always broke. _

_ From,_

_ Sune_

Opening his presents, it revealed a pair of Red Jordans, similar to the ones he was wearing. An "Extra Durable" sticker was plastered across it. Kagami faltered. Did Sune really do this? "Buying us presents is not going to let me forgive her that easily!" With that, Kagami turned, and walked out the door. The next day, Kitsune didn't show up at school. She didn't show up to practice either. Riko looked worried, but said nothing. Rakuzan and Kaijo later showed up, Shutoku arrived with Too, and Yosen was last to arrive.

"Heard you guys quit the Winter Cup. This true?" Aomine's lip was twitching in annoyance.

"Our "coach" withdrew us without any notice. Damn Kitsune." At the mention of Kitsune's name, Himuro looked up. He sighed and closed his eyes. Or rather, his eye.

"You never did know how to treat women, Kagami."

"What?!"

"Someone get me a damn laptop." Riko produced one from her bag, and everyone gathered around. Himuo typed in Kitsune's name and pressed 'Enter'. The top result was:

_Star Player's Career Ends Early Due To Fatal Injury._


	6. Truth

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: *Sigh* G-Gomen! I know that said that I would update this story and my others everyday, but my computer totally crashed on me! Please forgive me! Also, I have a question for you! Which one of the Generation Of Miracles should I do next? There is Kise, Kuroko, Akashi, and Midorima. Also, keep a lookout for my other OC Hinode in this story, because she'll be appearing soon!**

_Mayonaka Kitsune, a star player only in middle school, ended her basketball career early today after a fatal leg injury at a basketball game. After speaking to the doctor that oversaw Mayonaka's treatment, he says that her leg has suffered a fracture that can never fully heal. By playing basketball, Mayonaka could further agitate the fracture, and cause her to lose all feeling in her leg, and maybe even put her in a wheelchair. "In short, she can never play basketball again." The doctor somberly stated to the public. "I hope that Mayonaka-san has a speedy recovery." Kitsune is the number one ranked player for fakes, a status that she attained in her years in middle school. It is still unknown to everyone, how Kitsune obtained this injury. _Everyone looked up, jaws dropped. Kitsune...Kitsune didn't quit basketball... she was forced to stop. An injury that ended her career. _"You're no better than him..." _Who was this "him" she spoke of? Riko looked especially pale. "I...I had no idea... some best friend I am..." Riko was on the verge of tears. She picked up her cell, and started dialing.

"You don't actually think that she'll pick up! Riko! She's not going to answer..." Hyuga tried to reason with Riko, but she ignored him. "K-Kitsune?"

"Hmm? Riko? Are you still mad at me? If you are, I'm sorry, I'm at the Maji Burger right now, I'll come apologize to the team after..."

"Kitsune! I'm sorry, so sorry... I didn't know..."

"Riko, what are you talking about?"

"Your injury! I had no idea..."

"How...how did you find out about that? Who told yo-" Kitsune suddenly stopped talking, and a shriek was heard on her side of the phone.

"KISUNE! ARE YOU OKAY?! WHO IS THAT?! KITSUNE!" Riko was screeching into the phone, but no response was heard.

"Heh. Kitsune's gonna hafta call ya back..." A man's voice boomed through Riko's phone, and Riko's face became full of disdain.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?! DON'T TOUCH KITSUNE!" The man laughed, and hung up. "SEIRIN! WE'RE GOING TO LOOK FOR KITSUNE!" With that, Riko ran out the door, with Seirin in tow. Kaijo and Yosen had agreed to help as well.

"Should we help, Shin-chan?"

"If someone is in trouble, it's only natural that we do."

"Dai-chan, let's go too!"

"Whatever, Satsuki." Rakuzan stayed in the gym, pondering what they should do.

"Akashi...?"

"I recognize that voice. Come."

Riko and Seirin sprinted to the Maji Burger, trying their best to be as quick as possible. A laugh came from a nearby alleyway, and Riko told Seirin to follow her. Murasakibara and Kise followed Seirin, while the rest of Kaijo and Yosen looked elsewhere. Momoi and Aomine had caught up, and arrived right after Midorima and Takao. Riko turned into the alleyway, and couldn't contain her scream. Kitsune was in the air, against the wall, with a hand wrapped around her throat. She was gasping for air, and trying to swipe away the hand that was suffocating her. Her face and arms were bruised, and a line of blood was dripping down her chin, coming out of her mouth. The man holding her than proceeded to drop her, and kicked her in the stomach. He then grabbed her leg. The leg that she had a fracture in. He twisted it, and a loud scream erupted out of Kitsune. Tears where streaming down her face, and she was desperately trying to get away. Seirin ran in. "LET GO OF KITSUNE YOU LITTLE CREEP!" Kagami punched the guy holding Kitsune, and he fell. Riko had gotten hold of Kitsune, and dragged her away from the fight. Kitsune was breathing heavily, and trying to wipe her tears away. Kagami was joined by Murasakibara, Kise, Aomine, Kuroko, and Midorima. "Who the hell are you?" Kagami growled, looking like a tiger ready to pounce.

"It has been a long time... Shougo." The Generation of Miracles looked up, Kise looking especially pissed. The man who attacked Kitsune appeared, and Akashi sighed. Shougo Haizaki was standing before them, the ex member of the Generation of Miricles. He had the same smug smile on, and his smile was even bigger than before.

"Well, if it ain't Kise and the Miracles! How ya guys been?" Shougo's smile stayed in place, and Kagami was getting angrier by the second.

"WHY THE HELL DID YOU ATTACK KITSUNE?!"

"T-that's him... that's the guy..." Kitsune managaed to get these words out before coughing. Kagami looked at Haizaki. _You're no better than him...looking down on me when you don't even know what's happened. _Kagami moved, grabbing Haizaki at the collar of his shirt.

"You bastard... Kitsune... you hit her... you're the person that she was talking about." Kagami got ready for a punch, before being stopped by Akashi. Akashi told Kagami to let him handle it.

"Shougo... what business do you have with Kitsune?" Haizaki grinned, and started to laugh.

"Well, I thought I pay her a visit. She is, after all..." Haizaki turned to look at Kitsune, "my old teammate." Akashi looked in the direction of Kitsune. She flinched when Haizaki looked at her. "After you guys kicked me out of The Generation Of Miracles, I switched schools. And guess who I met. The number one female player in fakes. Mayonaka Kitsune. She was the only girl on the basketball team, and the strongest player at that. Who would of thought, the basketball team was co-ed, but Kitsune was the only girl. After I joined, me and Kitsune here became great friends. Ain't that right, Kitsune?" Kitsune looked down, afraid to look anyone in the eye. Shougo laughed. "Heh. Well, I'm done here." Haizaki walked off, and it took Murasakibara, Kise, Aomine, and Kiyoshi to hold Kagami back.

"WHY ARE WE LETTING HIM GET AWAY?! WE SHOULD BE BEATING HIS ASS!"

"What good would that do? If we call the police, we would look like the bad guys. And, trying to beat Haizaki is basically impossible." Midorima pushed up his glasses, and the rest of the Miracles nodded in agreement. If you wanted to put Haizaki in his place, you had to do it through basketball. Kuroko and Riko calmed Kagami down, while Kitsune sat, clutching her leg. Her tears had continued to flow, and the blood from her mouth had since dried. Riko walked over, and helped her up. Kitsune fell right back down, and screamed loudly. Her leg was probably busted, as Haizaki twisted it. Kitsune tried to get back up, but Riko pushed her back down, and told her not to move.

"We have to get Kitsune to a hospital. But she can't walk... which means someone has to carry her."

"I'll do it." Kagami volunteered, and before anyone could protest, he hoisted Kitsune on his back, wrapping her arms around his neck, and Kagami held Kitsune's legs, making sure to be extra gentle with the injured one. Kaijo, Yosen, Rakuzan, Too, and Shutoku returned home, and Seirin made it's way to the nearest hospital. Kitsune was light, and Kagami had no trouble carrying her. Kitsune rested her head on top of Kagami's, and said nothing, but little gasps were heard here and there. When they arrived at the hospital, Kitsune was taken inside, and only Riko went in the room with Kitsune. The rest of Seirin waited outside. Kuroko walked over to a restless Kagami, and sat next to him.

"Kagami-kun. Calm down. We'll hear about Kitsune-san's condition soon." Kuroko's blank stare somewhat comforted Kagami, but nevertheless, he was still worried. Riko finally walked out, and Seirin directed their attention to their coach.

"Kitsune's going to be alright." Sighs of reliefs were heard all around. "Her leg isn't busted, but she needs rest. The doctor said that she has to stay away from activities that require running, but she can walk around." Riko smiled, and sat down. Kitsune soon appeared, the doctor behind her. He allowed her release from the hospital, and Seirin left. Kagami promised to walk Kitsune home, and Riko nodded. "Make sure she's safe." With that, Kagami and Kitsune left for their homes. The walk home was quiet, and Kitsune's eyes were glued to the ground the entire way. Soon, Kitsune's house came into view, and Kagami stopped in front of it.

"Will you be alright, Sune?"

"I think so..." Kagami sighed. "I think so" is not a good answer for someone who's worried. Kitsune turned to walk to into her house. _"Make sure she's safe." _Kagami grabbed Kitsune's arm, causing the confused girl to look up. He pulled Kitsune towards him, and started walking to his house. "W-where are w-we going?"

"You're staying at my place tonight."


	7. Staying At Kagami's

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hi guys! I'm finally updating this story! Sorry for not doing it earlier, I was creating a tumblr for myself. I role play my OC's on there, so you can send them questions and they'll answer them! It sounds a little dumb, but I thought it might be fun! Anyway, I'm sorry for any confusion on why Kitsune withdrew Seirin. I'll try to explain it more in depth in this chapter.**

Never in her life had Kitsune been stared at so much. Kagami had grabbed her, and suddenly dragged her towards his house. She had tried to escape his grasp, but other people began to stare. Kitsune eventually gave in, and let herself be pulled by Kagami. Her cheeks began to heat up when she noticed Kagami held her hand, a firm hold so that she couldn't escape, but gentle enough so that her hand wasn't hurting. Soon arriving at Kagami's apartment, he produced a key from his bag, and the door unlocked with a click_. _Kagami opened the door, but did not go inside. "Sune, you can go in first." His hand motioned to the open entryway, and Kitsune nodded. She walked slow, as if afraid someone was going to jump out and scare her. Kagami's apartment was simple, not too shabby, but not too expensive or posh. The door closed, and a loud _click _was heard. "Sune, the bathroom's here..." Kagami walked around, showing different rooms to Kitsune. He had shown her where to get towels, where the food was, and where he slept. Kitsune suddenly remembered that she had no supplies whatsoever.

"Um... Kagami-kun? I don't have my toothbrush, my pajamas, or anything." Kagami's face was hit with realization. Groaning, he scratched his head. Then, his expression changed into a big smile.

"It's okay, Sune! I have an extra toothbrush, and a unused washcloth! I have everything you might need!"

"Uh... I appreciate you being nice and all, but, I don't have pajamas... I don't think I can sleep in this..." Kitsune pointed at her clothes, which she had been wearing when Haizaki had beaten her. Drops of blood were seen at different locations on her shirt, and it was covered in dirt and grime. Kagami thought for a bit. Kitsune would probably want to change out of those nasty clothes as quick as possible. Should he go back and grab her clothes? No, he'd invade her privacy. And, he couldn't leave Kitsune alone after what happened. Kagami had no other choice. Kitsune might not like it, but it was the only thing that he could do.

"I...I could give you one of my shirts." Kitsune's eyes widened at the notion. Kagami shyly laughed, and rubbed the back of his neck. "It might seem kinda awkward, but it's all I can think of." _His... his shirt?! What the hell? Is he really thinking of giving me his shirt?! Tell him no! _Kitsune's mind was jumbled, all of her thoughts contradicting one another. _He wants to give you a shirt! TELL HIM YES! No, tell him no! _Kitsune thought about it for a bit. What should she say? Kitsune regained her voice, and answered Kagami.

"Thank you. Sorry for being such a problem." Kagami's expression changed, he looked confused. Was he expecting her to tell him that she didn't want his shirt? Kitsune stifled a giggle, he looked so cute like that.

"You're not a problem, Sune. I'll get you a towel, washcloth, and a shirt to use." Kitsune smiled, and thanked him again for his hospitality. She could get used to being called Sune. Kagami reappeared with the wanted supplies, and Kitsune disappeared into the bathroom. Kagami sighed when he heard the water turn on. He was glad that Kitsune was safe now, but he still didn't understand the full situation. He had to ask her about it. Why Haizaki beat her. Why she withdrew Seirin. He lounged on the couch for a little longer, watching TV and flipping through the channels. The bathroom door opened, and Kitsune appeared, wiping her hair. Kagami's shirt, as predicted, was too big, and slid down Kitsune's shoulders. She constantly had to stop to fix the big shirt from falling. Kagami announced that he was going to bathe, and Kitsune replied with a small nod. As Kagami went to the bathroom, Kitsune started to look around in his cabinets, looking for things that she could cook. Although she loved pizza, she had begun to get tired of it. Kagami surprisingly had many materials for food, and Kitsune picked out a few. Her mother had taught her how to make simple dishes, but either than that, Kitsune was hopeless in the art of cooking. Deciding to make Ramen, Kitsune began chopping up ingredients for her meal. Kagami walked out, not wearing a shirt. _Don't look at him... don't look at him! _Kitsune's brain was telling her to keep concentrating on the food in front of her, but, like always, Kitsune didn't listen. Looking up, Kagami was drying his red hair, while excess water dripped down his body, Kitsune particularly noticed the ones on his abs. Breaking her gaze towards Kagami's toned body, Kitsune went back to chopping, folding and creating wontons. Her cheeks were getting red, she could feel it. The only sounds heard in the room were the sound of the knife Kitsune was holding hitting the cutting board. Kagami walked over still wiping his body down. He appeared behind Kitsune, and looked over her shoulder. Kitsune felt her heartbeat speed up. Oh God, he was right behind her... "Yo, Sune, whatcha making?" When he talked, his warm breath tickled the back of Kitsune's neck, causing her to almost drop the knife. If Kagami kept doing things like that, Kitsune might end up chopping off her own finger.

"M...making ramen. I'm also making wontons too." Kagami smiled at the mention of ramen. "I have to make alot, because you eat much more than I do." Kitsune folded another wonton, glad to be regaining her composure.

"Ah, can I try?" Kitsune, honestly, did not expect that answer. She stepped to the side, motioning for Kagami to stand in front of the cutting board. She explained to him how to fold the wonton, how to fill it up correctly, and how to close it properly. Kagami nodded, and gave it a try. Kitsune smiled as she saw how focused he was, his lips slightly parted as he tried it for the first time. However, he was having difficulty closing the wonton. Kitsune watched him try different methods to close it, all of them ending in failure. Kagami was getting angry. Kitsune quickly stepped in, going in front of Kagami, right in the middle of his two arms. Kagami grunted at the sudden appearance of the smaller girl, her black hair tickling his chest. She grabbed Kagami's hands, and showed him how to close the wonton. She spoke slowly, as if she was speaking to tiny child. As her hands directed him, Kagami stared at her rather than stare at the wonton.

"And now, we can cook it." Kitsune's voice snapped him back to the present, as Kitsune moved to cook the wontons. The ramen was ready as well, and Kagami grabbed the hot bowls. He noticed that there were three bowls, but him and Kitsune were the only ones home.

"Sune, whose this one for?"

"For Alex, the lady that is staying with you. It would be bad to have her come home, and she didn't have a bowl." Kitsune said it as if she had known Alex for a long time. Kagami laughed, if he had to cook, and Alex wasn't home, than too bad, too sad. She would have to watch him eat the meal he had prepared. Setting the bowls down, Kitsune and Kagami sat at opposite ends of the table. The ramen was hot, but they started to eat it anyway. Kitsune ate slowly, slurping her noodles softly. Kagami, on the other hand, ate fast, gulping down noodles in big groups. Kitsune grabbed a wonton, and began to nibble it. Kagami watched her eat the wonton, and grabbed one for himself. Biting in to it, Kagami was surprised at how good it tasted.

"Sune, this is really good."

"Ah, thank you very much. It's the only thing I know how to make."

"I wouldn't mind eating this everyday." Kagami saw the little girl smile, clearly happy that he was complimenting her food.

"You're too kind, Kagami-kun." The rest of the meal was eaten in silence. Alex came home shortly after, and was ecstatic that Kitsune had prepared a bowl for her. Kagami could clearly see that Alex and Kitsune were hitting it off, talking and chattering happily. Alex soon excused herself, and went to bed. Kitsune was left alone with Kagami in the small living room. They were sitting next to each other.

"Sune, I have to know. What's your deal with Haizaki? He said that you're his former teammate." Kagami's lighthearted tone from earlier disappeared, and Kitsune uncomfortably shifted.

"Haizaki... Haizaki came to my school. He had left the Generation of Miracles, and come to our school. Everyone knew him, all the girls swooned over him. He was popular. One day, he tried out for the basketball team. Because he was a ex-member of The Generation, we accepted him. The team was co-ed, but I was the only girl. Me and Haizaki became close, and our team dominated. But, he kept stealing moves from his own team to steal the spotlight. I let it go for a little while, but then he stole my move. That was it, I had enough. I confronted him, and we started to fight. He pushed me down, and he stepped on my leg. He put his full weight on there... He began to move and twist it, and it began to hurt. That day, we had a game, so I played anyway. I used one of my moves, a fake that used a jump, and he copied it when I was mid-air. I fell back down, and crushed my own leg." Kitsune's voice was barely audible, almost a whisper, and her gaze was glued to her lap. She wouldn't look up. She couldn't look up. Kagami grabbed her chin, forcing her to move. Her eyes met his, and his face was molded into a sad expression. "Pl-please don't look at me like that... I don't need your pity..." Kitsune never liked the feeling of people feeling bad for her, it made her feel guilty. She couldn't help it. The tears flowed. It ran down her cheeks like waterfalls, clouding her vision. She put her hands up to her face, and rubbed her eyes. "That's why I removed Seirin from the Cup. You guys have so much dreams, so much aspirations... I didn't want you to end up like me... a sad, forgotten girl, who when she is remembered, people think of how much she COULD have done. A forgotten thing of the past. I wanted you guys to be able to always play basketball, not sit on the sidelines like me..." Kitsune's tears continued to drip, and her sad, hurt expression was almost too much for Kagami to bear.

"Sune, please stop crying."

"I-I'm sor-ry bu-t onc-e you start yo-u ca-n't stop..." Kitsune's words were choppy, her throat too dry to speak. Her cries grew louder, and Kagami didn't know what to do. _Once you start, you can't stop..._

"That's not true." Kitsune looked up through her tears, and saw Kagami leaning towards her. She let out a small gasp before Kagami silenced her with his lips. Kitsune stared, dumbfounded by his actions. Kagami's lips moved against hers, connecting only for a little while longer, before pulling away. "Look, you stopped." Kitsune's blush was covering her whole face, no doubt about that. Kagami pulled her in for a hug, her head on his shoulders. "Sune..." The two stayed like that for a long time, content to be in each others arms. Kagami eventually grabbed Kitsune, carrying her like a husband carries his bride. He brought her to his bedroom, and placed her on his bed. "You can sleep here tonight." Kagami placed a soft kiss to Kitsune's forehead, before heading back out to the living room. Kitsune tried her best to sleep, but she couldn't. She grabbed her phone, and dialed.

"Hello?" The voice on the other side of the phone answered, and Kitsune let out a sigh of relief.

"Hey, I need your help. I need to get Seirin back into the Winter Cup."

"Heh. I knew you would call, Kitsune. After all, I knew that there would have to be a good reason for you withdraw Seirin like that."

"_Hi-chin, who is that?" _Another voice entered the conversation, coming from the other side of the phone.

"My old friend, Mu-kun. Anyway, Kitsune, I'll do the best I can."

"I will too. I need to do everything to get them back in. And, if there's one person I need help from, it's you, Hinode."


	8. Cockblocked

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: OMG. I totally forgot about this story. T_T **

**I'm so fricken sorry for not updating sooner. This chapter is the reason my story is M. No full on smut, but still kinda smutty. (Does that make sense?)**

Whoever said waking up with the sun in your eyes is the best way to wake up is liar. A big fat LIAR. Kitsune stumbled out of her bed-or rather, Kagami's bed- like a drunk. "Fuck you sunlight." Kitsune mumbled, feeling up the walls to find her way to the bathroom. Kitsune never was a morning person. She was able to tie her messy hair back into a loose bun, and she constantly rubbed her eyes to rub out the sleep. Finally reaching her destination, Kitsune groaned, stretching her arms above her head. Using the spare toothbrush Kagami had provided for her, Kitsune thought about her call to Hinode. _Would she really be able to help me? I messed up pretty bad this time. I probably made everyone on Seirin's team angry. Also probably messed up their future careers as well. _Hinode had assured Kitsune that she would be able to do something to get Seirin back in the Winter Cup, as Kaijo had no opponent to face. If Kitsune had even a slim chance of repairing her ties with Seirin, it would at least start with this.

"Sune? Can you hear me?" Kitsune shot straight up. Turning around slowly, she saw a naked Kagami, with only a towel wrapped around his waist. He had a smile on his face, and his hair dripped with drops of water._ Oh shit. _

__ "Shit! I'm sorry! I didn't hear anyone in here." Kitsune located Kagami's well defined abs, and heat rushed to her face. No doubt she was red as a tomato now. "I'm sorry to have intruded...I'll leave now..." Kitsune made a break for the door, only to be stopped by Kagami. He was able to grab her arm, and held it with a firm grasp. He pulled her to him, Kitsune colliding with his firm chest. Kagami looked down, his lips slightly parted, and his eyes. His eyes met Kitsune's- his piercing gaze almost too much for Kitsune to bear. Kitsune averted her gaze. Kagami grabbed her chin, forcing Kitsune to look up at the red-haired boy. Without knowing it, Kagami had also wrapped his other arm around her waist. _How the hell is the towel being held up?! _

__ "Sune? Are you leaving so soon? I don't mind if you wanna hang around..."

"EHHHH?! You're practically naked! And I don't wanna intrude on your space... so I'll just wait in the hallway..." Kitsune wriggled and tried to get free, but to no avail. Kagami just chuckled, and leaned in closer.

"Sorry Sune, but you won't be able to get away. I'm way stronger than you." Kitsune's arms went limp. Kagami peered down, confused. Kitsune had stopped trying to resist. She rested her palms on his chest, and laid her head down on her hands. Her hair tickled his torso. "Sune... remember last night? You let me kiss you. Can...can I do it one more time?" Kitsune was stunned, was he asking her for a kiss? She nodded, and Kagami smirked. They both moved closer, until their lips touched. Kitsune's face erupted in heat. _Kagami's lips are so warm... _Kitsune wrapped her arms around Kagami's neck, and he had a hand on the back of her head. Deepening the kiss, Kagami started to lift Kitsune up. _Mmmm? Oh, he's taking us to the bedroom. _Kitsune's head was spinning. This was a new experience for her. She had felt this feeling before, but never this strong. A small, almost inaudible moan escaped Kitsune's lips. She panted, her lungs in taking as much air as possible. Her borrowed shirt from Kagami had slipped down her shoulder, exposing her bare shoulder. Her face was no doubt flushed, and her arms still wrapped around Kagami's neck. "Sune, you keep making expressions like that and I swear-" Kagami leaned in close to Kitsune's ear, so only she could hear- "I'll ravish you all night." Kitsune blushed even harder. Without anymore delay, Kitsune was placed on her back, on the soft blanket that she laid in last night. Kagami's bed. Kagami's towel was still tied around his waist, although, how it was able to do that was unfathomable to Kitsune. Right now, all she was thinking about was Kagami, how his hands felt on her skin, how his lips caressed her own. Something wet went across Kitsune's lower lip. _Oh God, it's his tongue..._ Kitsune opened her mouth, and enclosed it around Kagami's tongue. She began to suck on it, completely surprising the red-headed boy in front of her. A soft moan escaped Kagami's lips, and he moved away, disconnecting his lips from Kitsune's. He moved down to her neck. Kitsune felt something wet slide down her neck, and a sucking sensation soon followed after. Kitsune bit down on her lip before any noise could leave her mouth. Then, she heard it. A faint rumbling. Kagami must of heard it too, because he stopped his assault on her neck to tilt his head to the side to listen to the sound better. It was near. Kitsune turned her head, her phone vibrated on the night stand. Kagami sighed, and ran his fingers through his fiery red hair. "It's okay, Sune. Take the call." Kitsune nodded, but on the inside, she was cursing whoever was calling her. _Damn cockblock... _Kitsune flipped open her phone.

"Hello?"

"Oh good, Kitsune, you answered." Hinode's voice ran through, her voice still unchanged after all these years.

"Yes Hinode? What is it?"

"I got some good news. Seirin's still able to enter the Winter Cup again. I've already spoke to the directors. Just have your team ready to play next week Thursday." That was six days away.

"Really?! Thank you so much Hinode! I owe you one! You don't know how happy I am right now!"

"Heh, I think I can hear it in your voice."

"Hinode, you really are a miracle worker. Thanks so muc-" Kitsune was cut off, Kagami's lips connected with her cheek. He looked into her eyes, and smiled, before trudging to the closet to dress himself. _Damn this man!_

"Kitsune? You okay?"

"Y-yeah. Fine. Thanks alot Hinode! I gotta go and tell the team!" One last goodbye, and Kitsune ran to the door.

"Sune! Where are you going?"

"I gotta go to my house. I need to change my clothes, and my grandparents might be worried about me." She felt guilty, only thinking of her grandparents now, and she didn't even bother to leave a note, or even a text message.

"Okay. Let's go then."

"Ehh? You're coming?"

"Of course." He grabbed Kitsune's hand, intertwining their fingers. Then they walked out, hand in hand. It was quite embarrassing to be seen in a large shirt, and people began to stare, much to Kitsune's displeasure. Even for such a short distance, there was many people, mainly people around Kagami and her age. Cheeks burning with self-consciousness, Kitsune moved as fast as her legs could carry her. The two soon arrived in front of Kitsune's house, with no signs of movement inside. Kitsune shakily grabbed the key from the special hiding place her grandparents had decided to keep it (Kagami was forced to turn around because she didn't want to reveal the "secret hiding place".) A soft 'click' was heard, and the door swung open. No one was inside. Kagami sat silently on the porch, waiting for Kitsune to reappear in the doorway. A loud crash was heard, and Kagami ran inside. "SUNE!" He ran upstairs, to find a broken vase and Kitsune face down on the carpet. "SUNE? You okay?!"

"Owww. I'm fine, I just tripped and bumped into the table. Oh man, Obaa-chan's gonna kill me..." Kitsune hunched over, gingerly picking up the pieces and putting them on the table it fell from.

"You got me scared, bukiyoona.*"

"I'm sorry... lets leave. I have news for the Seirin team." Without another word, Kitsune ran out, speeding off into the distance, leaving a perplexed Kagami in the dust.

***bukiyoona-clusmy**


	9. Sorry Doesn't Cover It

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Sorry for not being active ;_;**

**I recently got obsessed with Ao Exorcist and Vocaloid. So I'll be as active as I can from now on! By the way, I changed the rating for this story to T, I have decided to stop writing smut for now... the rating might change again if I feel like writing smex.**

Hinode had known Kitsune for a long time, friendly rivals with a tendency to bump into each other at the strangest places. Kitsune was always making trouble, even at the wrongest times. But when it came to basketball, Kitsune was as serious as serious could be. So why, Hinode wondered, did she remove Seirin from the Winter Cup? Although it was none of her business, Hinode couldn't help but stick her nose where it didn't belong.

"Hiiiiii-chinnnn, I wanna eat some dango." Murasakibara whined, rolling onto his back. Kicking his legs like a child, he grumbled and complained, calling Hinode a meanie.

"Mu-kun, I told you, we can have dango after we help my friend with something!" Sighing, Hinode picked up her phone. _Kitsune... I hope you can fix something like this... _"Kitsune? It's Hinode. I got you guys back in. Haha, I know, you sound so happy. Ehh? Hinode, you okay? Haha, okay. Bye." Her phone shut with a _clack_. "Mu-kun, I'm going to get some dango~" The purple haired boy shot up straight, and ran after her.

"Hi-chin, wait!" Hinode snickered, watching as Murasakibara struggled to tie his shoes. _My job here is done. Kitsune, the rest is up to you. I've done all I can... _A warm arm wrapped around her shoulders, pulling her closer to Murasakibara's body. _And I have other things to tend to now. _

__

Sprinting through the streets, her feet pounding against the pavement, narrowly avoiding others that happened to be walking on the same path. Kitsune panted, her arms swinging, her head not even turning once to see if Kagami was following her. Seirin was up ahead. She was going to fix this. Her feet screeched to a stop, her body hunched over with her hands on her knees.

"Kitsune-san."

"UWAAAAA!" Kitsune sprang into the air, heartbeat racing even faster than when she had ran here earlier. "Ku-Kuroko! Can you refrain from scaring me?"

"Sorry, Kitsune-san. I thought you saw me when I rounded the corner."

"Aha, I'm sorry. I guess I wasn't paying attention." A smirk plastered on her face, Kitsune breathed out, regaining all of her lost breath from the run and the scare.

"Say, Kitsune-san, didn't you stay with Kagami-kun?" All the color drained from Kitsune's face. How did Kuroko know about that? "Oh, so you did. Then, my hunch was right." With that, Kuroko turned, and walked towards the Seirin gym. Kitsune just stood and stared, mouth agape.

"Sune... can we please just walk here next time?" Kagami appeared behind her, breathing quickly. A sheen of sweat was visible on his forehead, some drops sliding down the side of his oh-so-perfect face. _Uwaaaa! I did NOT just say that! Or rather, think that... But I can't deny, he is handsome. Gahhh! Now is not the time to be thinking about this! Focus on the task at hand! _

__"Haha. You play basketball all the time, I thought you would be able to keep up!"

"Baka! You caught me off guard! And what about your leg? You could have worsened your condition! What if you had collapsed?!" Kitsune gulped. Kagami's expression had changed in an instant- and it was true, she had forgotten about her leg. It felt fine, but if something had happened, then Kagami would have to drag her to the hospital.

"I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you worry..." Kitsune averted her eyes, shame washing over her.

"Just... make sure to be more careful next time." His hand covered Kitsune's head, the strands tickling his fingertips. "Heh. You're so short, it's like I'm talking to a child."

"Ehhh?! A child?! You're just really tall! Big meanie, calling me a-" Cut off by Kagami's warm lips, Kitsune's eyes grew, her arms going limp.

"Feeling short? It's okay. You can just sit on my shoulders, and feel on top of the world." Kagami grinned, grabbing Kitsune's hand and intertwining their fingers. Kitsune blushed, her cheeks stained a rosy pink. She gazed at Kagami, who was staring back at her with a smile. She couldn't help but smile herself, Kagami's gentle gaze sending a jolt through all of her body.

"Let's go inside."

Hand in hand, Kagami and Kitsune walked inside the gym, fear and excitement consuming Kitsune's mind. She knew what she had done would not be forgiven easily. That is, if she was forgiven at all. The team hated her. Riko would never trust her again. There was just no way out of this. The gym doors opened with a squeak. Riko was inside- all alone. Kitsune's heart sank. Did Riko cancel practice? Was no one going to to play anymore? Guilt washed over her. Riko looked up, her eyes first reflecting shock and confusion, then changing to a stern look. Kitsune gulped. "Riko! Where's everyone?"

"They're out, getting lunch. We were going to practice today, although, I don't know what for." Riko spat, the comment no doubt aimed at Kitsune.

"R-Riko... I'm...I'm so sorry... I caused you and the team so much trouble..." Kitsune spoke, her throat dry and her voice rough. "I... I called a friend of mine, and she helped me to get the team back in the Cup. We- I mean, you and the team have a game next week Thursday. I-I just came to tell you." Kitsune lowered her head and stared at the floor.

"Kagami. You took care of her right?" Kagami nodded, and Riko sighed. "Look, Kitsune. I can somewhat understand what you where trying to do. You were just trying to protect the team. But these guys take basketball way more seriously than you know. They might not forgive you. I have decided to give you a second chance, because you are my best friend, and you were able to enter us back in the Cup. But, I don't think the team will be so forgiving. I advise you to stay away from practices and games for now." To be honest, Kitsune hadn't expected a outright apology. Although she had prepared herself for rejection, she felt like this hurt more than getting kicked off the team. Stay away from the team? She couldn't support them? But, she had screwed up pretty bad. Perhaps, staying away from the team, was for the best.


End file.
